The present invention relates to a device for releasing twist of two or more guidewires passed through a guiding catheter.
Heretofore, medical treatment has been performed in which a catheter is inserted to blood vessels to locally give pharmaceutical drugs or expand narrowing of the blood vessels. For example, in order to expand a narrowed portion of the coronary arteries with a balloon catheter in the percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), a sheath introducer is inserted to the arterial blood vessel by a Seldinger technique or the like to secure the arterial blood vessel from the outside of the body. Then, an imaging guidewire is inserted to the vicinity of the heart. Subsequently, a guiding catheter is inserted as is guided by the imaging guidewire, so that the tip thereof is positioned at the entrance of the coronary arteries. Then, the imaging guidewire is pulled out, and a guidewire for PTCA (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as a “guidewire”.) is inserted to the guiding catheter, so that the tip thereof is positioned at the vicinity of the narrowed portion. A balloon catheter is inserted to the guiding catheter as is guided by the guidewire, so that balloon portion is positioned at the narrowed portion of the coronary arteries. Thereafter, the balloon portion is inflated to expand the narrowed portion of the coronary arteries (Patent Document 1).
Moreover, the following technique is mentioned as a technique for expanding two or more narrowed portions in the coronary arteries. According to the technique, two or more guidewires are inserted to the guiding catheter inserted to the arterial blood vessel as described above, so that the tip of each guidewire is positioned at each of two or more narrowed portions in the coronary arteries. Then, two or more balloon catheters are guided by the respective guidewires to be disposed at each of the two or more narrowed portions.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-326226